Aimer à loisir, aimer et mourir, dans ce pays qui nous ressemble
by Always be a Panda
Summary: Robin se détestait, elle détestait sa faiblesse sentimentale actuelle. Ce n'était pas elle, pourquoi ne faisait-elle pas comme avec tous les autres, ceux d'avant ? Les adieux auraient été moins pénibles. #deadfic#


Nami/Robin

\- Robin, ne pars pas, je t'en pris... Robin je...

La brune posa son index droit sur les lèvres de sa nakama,tandis qu'une larme perlait au coin de son œil gauche et vint se perdre à l'extrémité de sa mâchoire.

\- Chut, ne dis rien. Ne rends pas cet adieu encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'est déjà. Tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas le choix, je suis incapable de rester avec vous... Pas dans l'état actuel des choses...

\- Bien sûr que si tu as le choix ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu devrais partir... Tu pourrais rester avec nous, nous serions heureux tous ensembles, tu n'as rien fais de mal, tu ne nous blessera pas, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?... Tu peux rester avec nous...Tu pourrais rester avec moi... supplia la rouquine dont la voix se brisa sur cette dernière phrase brisant dans le même instant le cœur déjà à vif de l'archéologue. La main de la brune(celle qui était précédemment sur ses lèvres) vint soulever le menton tremblotant de la rouquine, dotée une délicatesse dont elle n'avait jamais fait preuve jusqu'alors, et son regard, qui jusque là était fuyant se fixa dans les magnifiques yeux marrons gorgés de larmes de la se détestait, elle détestait sa faiblesse sentimentale actuelle. Ce n'était pas elle, pourquoi ne faisait-elle pas comme avec tous les autres, ceux d'avant ? Les adieux auraient été moins pénibles. Mais la brune savait parfaitement que cette fois-ci c'était différent, et elle ne pouvait pas fuir sans un minimum d'explications car elle s'était attachée à tous les membres de cet équipage de folie, et en particulier Nami. La jeune femme avait fait quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour elle, elle lui avait permis d'aimer à nouveau... Elle avait bouleversé sa vie, et la brune refusait de gâcher la vie de la navigatrice, car elle ne voulait pas qu'elle ait sa mort sur la conscience et se sente responsable... Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible et il était temps faire le nécessaire. Elle essayait maladroitement (ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas d'ailleurs) de lui expliquer les raisons de sa fuite mais la rouquine trouvait toujours quelque chose pour contrecarrer ses arguments. Néanmoins elle retenta encore une fois sa chance, ne supportant pas l'idée qu'ils puissent croire qu'elle les avait trahis et abandonnés. Elle maudissait sa propre faiblesse.

\- Tu sais que c'est impossible, je fais le mal partout autour de moi, tu le sais très bien... Je ne peux pas rester dans l'équipage, je dois vous quitter...Je ne peux pas continuer à t'aimer sans te blesser, sans blesser tout le monde je...

\- NOUS AURIONS PU... NOUS AURIONS DU ETRES HEUREUSES ! Nami hurlait à présent. Des flots de larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux et sillonnaient ses joues, formant des rivières pour finalement couler sur la main de Robin, qui soutenait toujours son menton. Main qui avait sursauté quand la navigatrice avait crié et ne pouvait désormais plus s'empêcher de trembler. Même ainsi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la rouquine magnifique (et encore, c'était un piètre mot par rapport à ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux, et Roger sait qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire, lui exprimer son amour). Elle aurait voulu la rassurer avec ses airs habituels « je m'en foustiste », son éternel sourire, mais cette fois-ci, cela ne suffisait pas, cela ne suffisait plus. Tout simplement car c'était elle la cause de ces larmes. L'archéologue si impassible d'habitude, ne pouvait empêcher tout son corps de trembler, ses yeux d'un bleu à faire pâlir la mer reflétaient le même désespoir et la même détresse que la jeune femme en face d'elle. Elle était reconnaissante aux autres membres de l'équipage malgré le bruit qui émanait de la cabine des filles de ne pas être entré pour intervenir, pour une fois. Elle voulait que personne ne la voit ainsi, et ce moment d'intimité entre elle et sa précieuse navigatrice était vraiment vital à ses yeux, elle ne laisserait personne l'interrompre. De toute manière, ils étaient descendus pour visiter l'île.

\- Nami, reprit-elle, en se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour empêcher sa voix de trembler et de se briser. Elle n'avait jamais pensé s'attacher autant ni que les adieux avec la navigatrice seraient aussidéchirants, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle aimait cette femme _._ Je suis incapable de rester avec toi, je sais que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois partir, mais il le faut. Je n'ai aucune explication à te donner qui pourrait faire en sorte que tu te sente mieux, car t'expliquer ne fera qu'empirer ton état actuel, et je ne veux. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois partir tu comprends ?

\- Non je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive à la fin ?! Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien, tu crois vraiment qu'avec tout ce temps passé à tes côtés je n'ai pas le droit de savoir pourquoi ma Nakama veut quitter l'équipage ?! Si tu ne veux rien me dire, tu seras de toute façon obligée de le dire à Luffy, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, tu te souviens de ce qu'à dis Sanji dans le train quand tu es partie pour Enies Lobby ? C'est à cause de notre relation c'est ça ? Tu ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant? Très bien, on arrête notre relation, si tu veux j'arrête de te parler si tu ne veux pas me faire souffrir, j'irai même dormir chez les garçons, où à l'aquarium si tu veux, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, mais reste...s'il te plaît...La voix de Nami qui criait auparavant s'était soudainement transformée en murmures, en murmures suppliants mais Robin n'avait pas de mal à entendre ces mots qui un à un lui déchiraient le cœur. La rouquine si forte d'habitude, qui comme l'archéologue ne laissait que rarement voir ses sentiments, paraissait devant elle comme une petite fille fragile, et perdue. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle tout simplement pas comprendre et la laisser partir ?... Pourquoi rendre cet adieu aussi déchirant alors qu'il aurait seulement fallut qu'elle la laisse s'en aller ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises Nami, lâcha la brune, qui ne pouvait plus garder ses sentiments pour le temps qu'elle les conservaient, enfouis au plus profond de son cœur, il fallait qu'ils s'expriment, la navigatrice devait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait _._ Ces deux ans dans cette cabine en ta compagnie sont les meilleurs souvenirs, les moments les plus agréables de ma vie. Toutes les bagarres entre Sanji et Zoro, les mots d'amour du blond, les inquiétudes de Chopper, le « Yohoho » de Brook, les « viaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaande » hurlés à tout va par Luffy, l'armée de 8 000 Hommes d'Ussop, et même le « suuuuuuuuuuuuper » de Franky va me manquer. Et par dessus tout... (elle approcha son visage de la jeune femme ) ton absence va être un néant dans mon cœur qui ne se comblera jamais, car je ne rencontrerais plus jamais une femme aussi talentueuse, surprenante et magnifique que toi.

La jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants rougit face aux nombreux compliments inhabituels de son amie Ton parfum qui te donne une odeur unique, si douce et agréable de mandarine me manquera, ton sourire, ton rire aussi resplendissant que tous les soleils du nouveau monde, toutes nos discussions dans la cabine le soir me manqueront... La plus âgée des deux femmes se stoppa dans son énumération pour reprendre son souffle puis poursuivit avec une voix rauque. Le fait que tu te lève exprès pour remonter ma couverture lorsque elle tombe pendant la nuit, la façon dont tu prends soin de moi me manquera, passer la main dans tes cheveux si doux et soyeux me manquera, caresser ton visage, (sans s'en rendre compte elle avait délicatement posé sa main sur la joue de sa nakama dont les larmes continuaient à couler à flots, elle s'approcha encore plus) la douceur de tes lèvres, ton corps si parfait, le fait que ton regard n'ait que de la bienveillance à mon égard...Sa voix s'éteignit peu à peu et, comme si elle avait reçut un électrochoc, Robin s'écarta violemment de Nami pour s'effondrer contre le mur opposé, elle glissa ,et se retrouva assise contre celui-ci, les bras autour des genoux, les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux. Nami était paniquée, elle n'avait jamais vu Robin ne serait-ce que pleurer une seule fois en dehors d'Enies Lobby et la sentir tout d'un coup aussi faible et fragile, son corps replié sur lui-même lui donnait envie de à la fois de la prendre dans ses bras et de s'ouvrir le ventre pour en sortir son cœur.

\- Robin, je...

\- Non, ne t'excuse pas Nami, c'est de ma faute

Robin s'était relevée, le visage aussi impassible que d'habitude. Et personne ne pouvait penser qu'elle venait à l'instant de s'effondrer en pleurant.

\- Je vais devoir te dire adieu ma belle navigatrice, dis aux autres que je suis désolée, mais que je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Les yeux de Nami hurlèrent son désespoir pour elle, car elle n'avait plus la force de parler à voix haute.

\- Ne me fais pas ce regard larmoyant, Nami... La supplia l'archéologue

\- Vas-t-en. Cet ordre résonna dans le silence de la chambre. La voix de la navigatrice était devenue étrangement froide elle qui d'habitude était si chaleureuse.

VAS-T-EN ! TU VEUX PARTIR ET BIEN VAS-Y ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR ROBIN TU M'ENTENDS ?! DEGAGE ! La brune se figea, un voile de tristesse passa devant ses splendides yeux bleus, elle hésita pendant quelques secondes, avant de se détourner de la rousse qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce,puis elle se dirigea vers la porte... Avant de s'arrêter d'un coup.

\- OH ET PUIS MERDE! Cria Robin, faisant brusquement volte face, et couru vers une Nami complètement abasourdie. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celles de la rousse. Surprise dans un premier temps, elle lui rendit avec fougue ce baiser brûlant mêlant à la fois passion et désespoir, d'une surprenante tendresse malgré la violence du contact. Elles restèrent ainsi, l'une contre l'autre, chacune ayant sa tête posée sur l'épaule de l'autre, fermant les yeux, pour la brune savourant les derniers instants avec la jeune femme, pour la rousse s'accrochant à sa nakama avec une profonde détresse, ne voulant pas la laisser partir. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes durant puis, à regret, Robin se détacha lentement mais difficilement de l'étreinte de la merveilleuse navigatrice qu'elle aimait tant, et lui souffla quelques mots avant de quitter doucement, presque tendrement la pièce, fermant silencieusement la porte.

Après le départ de Robin, Nami tomba à genoux, les larmes brûlantes coulant de nouveau sur ses joues, elle sanglota pendant de longues minutes qui lui parurent plusieurs heures.

Robin regarda le bateau qu'elle venait de quitter le sourire aux lèvres malgré les larmes abondantes qui persistaient et le sang provenant de sa bouche, de ses oreilles et de son nez, qui se mêlèrent, formant une mare rouge écarlate. La brune qui avait essayé de dissimuler sa faiblesse pendant les derniers mois pouvait enfin se laisser aller. S'appuyant contre le mur en bois d'une maison branlante, elle s'assit, et ferma les yeux, elle n'avait plus peur. Son sourire demeurant sur ses lèvres. Un sourire de bonheur, d'avoir eu des Nakamas qui l'avait aimé. Elle repassa dans sa tête tous les membres de l'équipage, se rappelant les bons moments avec chacun d'entre eux, et sa dernière pensée fut comme elle l'avait promit pour Nami. Elle s'affaissa finalement, et son sourire devint éternel.

Chopper arriva en trombe dans la cabine, l'air complètement paniqué, se demandant ce qu'il se passait puisqu'il venait à l'instant de revenir sur le Sunny. Voyant la jeune femme effondrée, et inconsolable il chercha à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Nami refusa obstinément de parler, même après avoir découvert le cadavre de Robin. Puis, pendant l'enterrement, seuls ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Chacun des membres de l'équipage fit une sorte de discours plus où moins long avec une voix grave, évoquant un moment agréable passé avec leur nakama. Tous avaient le visage sombre et des larmes coulèrent sur tous les visages ( de quelques petites discrètement essuyées par Zoro à la fontaine de pleurs de Chopper, Luffy, Sanji, Brook et Franky. Nami quant à elle restait à l'écart, pâle comme la mort, ses yeux marrons autrefois plein de vie étaient désormais ternes et fades. Aucune émotion ne transparaissais sur son visage. Personne ne songea à venir la voir. Même Luffy qui d'habitude harcelait toujours de questions quelqu'un qui n'allait pas bien resta auprès des autres, le visage douloureux. Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étaient scellées à jamais, au moment où Robin avait quitté leur chambre, elle ne prononça plus un seul mot depuis ce jour funeste.

 _« C'est parce-que je n'ai plus longtemps à vivre que je pars, je ne veux pas te faire subir le fait de me voir mourir. Je t'aime Nami, et je t'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort. Merci ma douce Navigatrice.»_


End file.
